Skinny Love
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: "Ce jour changea ma vie, et celle de tous. Ce fut un cauchemar, qui me marqua à jamais. Qui marqua ma famille. Qui marqua mes amis."
1. Chapter 1

OS

Bella et moi vivions ensemble depuis cinq ans. J'étais médecin, et elle, travailler dans des bureaux avec son beau père Phil, à New York. Nous avions une fille, Bonnie, un fils, Sammy, et un bébé qui devait bientôt naître. Bella et moi voulions énormément avoir un troisième enfant.

Nous habitions un appartement très spacieux au cœur de New York. Rosalie, Emmett vivaient avec leur fille Elisa au Brésil, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper habitaient une villa à Paris avec leurs deux chiens. Carlisle et Esmée occupaient toujours la villa de Forks, ville où Charlie, père de ma belle, vivait encore et toujours.

- 11 Septembre 2001-

Cette journée semblait être ordinaire pourtant ce fut celle qui me marqua le plus.

Bella s'habillait dans notre chambre, pendant que je préparais les jumeaux.

Je finis tard se soir.

Bella, tu devrais prendre un congé maternité.

Pour quoi faire ? Demanda t-elle, en cherchant son téléphone dans le salon.

Te reposer. Tu es enceinte, tu t'en souviens ?

Bien sur que je m'en souviens, mais je pourrais très bien prendre un congé plus tard. J'ai pas envie d'arrêter de travailler. Bon, les enfants sont prêts ?

Euh... Oui, juste deux minutes, le temps que je mette ses chaussures à Sammy.

Ok.

Bella enfila rapidement sa veste, prit ses clés, et nos jumeaux avant de m'embrasser tendrement, et de partir. Chaque jours, Bonnie et Sammy, âgés de deux ans, allaient chez notre voisine Angela, qui était aussi une amie de lycée pour Bella comme pour moi. Elle nous avait accompagné à New York, car elle en rêvait. Finalement, elle y avait rencontrer un homme, et c'était installer dans un immeuble. Elle nous avait fait visiter, et nous avait informer qu'un autre appartement était a acheter dans l'immeuble. Alors Bella et moi nous y étions installés.

Je partis pour l'hôpital environ une vingtaine de minutes après le départ de Bella. Il était huit heure trente, lorsque mon portable sonna. J'étais dans la chambre d'une patiente, je m'excusais alors, et sortis pour prendre l'appel.

« - Allô ? Dis-je.

Mon amour, c'est Bella.

Salut, excuse moi, je dois faire vite, j'étais avec une patiente.

Oh, désolée ! Je viens d'arriver au bureau, on a un petit problème alors je reviendrai pas à la maison ce midi.

Ok, pas de problème. Ecoutes, je dois y aller. Je t'aime fort.

Moi aussi mon chéri. A ce soir.

A ce soir. »

Je rentrais à nouveau dans la chambre, la télévision était allumée, et même si cela m'énervais de parler chirurgie avec un patient qui regarde les informations plutôt que de vous écoutez, je terminer mon monologue. Il était huit heure quarante six, lorsque ma vie bascula.

« - Un avion vient de percuté l'une des tours jumelles ».

Une seule phrase réussit à tout détruire. Lorsque je vis la scène à la télévision, je devinais le pire. J'avais perdu Bella. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, extrêmement longues, mon téléphone et celui de toutes les personnes dans la pièce sonnait, mais, personne ne décrochait. A neuf heure trois, la seconde tour était touchée.

C'est dans un état second que je quittais la chambre, pour tenter de joindre Bella. Mais je ne réussis pas à la joindre. J'étais totalement paniqué. Je manquais d'air, étouffais. J'avais chaud, et des je ressentais des frissons. J'étais immobile, et je bougeais dans tout les sens.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir si elle allait bien, j'étais inquiet, anxieux, effrayé et terrifié, alors je fis la seule chose que je pouvais. Je pleurais. L'hôpital était silencieux, mais ce silence était brisé par les cris de terreur que poussaient les personnes devant leurs écrans. Lorsque je sortis de l'hôpital, New York n'était qu'une immense ville en deuil.

Il était arrivé le pire moment que l'on peut connaître dans sa vie.

La mort de son âme sœur.

Ainsi que l'identification du corps de la personne que l'on aime.

Esmé me tenait la main, tandis que j'avançais vers le drap blanc. Le vieil homme face à moi attendit, et je lui fis un signe de tête. Il souleva doucement le drap, et me laissa découvrir Bella, morte.

Sa peau était blanche, ses yeux clos, ses lèvres fermées. J'embrassais son front, et prit sa main. Une partie de son corps était brûlée, et cela me rendit malade.

Alors, je courus pour aller vomir un peu plus loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retrouvais toute ma famille, mes enfants, mes frères, mes sœurs, mes parents, mes beaux parents, et mes amis, tous dévastés par le décès de ma belle.

Nous étions en deuil.

DIX ANS PLUS TARD

Bonnie et Sammy avait douze ans maintenant. J'étais le plus fier des pères. Et Bella aurait sûrement était la plus fière des mères.

Esmé et Carlisle avaient quittés Forks, pour s'approcher de moi. Rose et Emmett vivaient maintenant aux États Unis tout comme Alice et Jasper. C'était une très bonne chose. Nous nous voyions chaque semaines, tous ensemble. Sammy et Bonnie avait enfin rencontrés Elisa, et la nouvelle née, Bella, fille de Rose et Emmett, prénommé de façon à rendre un bel hommage à mon ange. Jasper avait comblé de bonheur Alice en lui faisant un fils, Carter.

Moi, et bien moi, je tentais de me reconstruire. Sans ma belle.

Je ne me suis plus jamais remarié, et n'ai plus jamais eu de relation. Je suis rester à jamais, fidèle à Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie POV

Ce jour était spécial. Je fêtais mes vingt cinq ans avec mon frère Sammy, sa femme Ellen et leur fils Parker, mon père, mes oncles et tantes, mes cousins Carter et Jack, mes cousines Elisa, Bella et Chloé, mon fils Samuel, mon fiancé James, mes grands parents. Il ne manquait que maman. Papa me disait chaque fois que l'on se voyait que je lui ressemblait parfaitement. Les mêmes yeux chocolats, les mêmes cheveux bruns, le même visage. Côté personnalité, j'étais comme tante Alice.

Sammy, lui, était le double de notre père. Même profession, même physique, et même personnalité. Amusant la génétique ! Parker lui ressemblait tout autant.

Mon ange, Samuel, prénommé ainsi pour le clin d'œil à mon frère, ne ressemblait ni à moi, ni à son père. Il était un mélange de Jasper et Emmett. Physiquement c'était Jasper, mais mentalement, c'était tout Emmett !

Souffle tes bougies ! Crièrent mes tantes Alice et Rose en même temps.

Je fis un vœux, et soufflais les bougies.

Joyeux anniversaire ! Cria Elisa.

Les cadeaux ! S'exclama Chloé.

Rose donna à sa fille Chloé, un minuscule paquet.

Tiens, c'est de ma part, et de la part de ma mère.

Merci. Dis-je.

Je déchirais rapidement l'emballage, et découvrit trois billets d'avions.

Hawaï ! Vous êtes folles ? Oh mon dieu ! Criais-je.

On s'est juste dit que, tu n'avais jamais vraiment voyagé, et avec Samuel et James sa devrait être super. En famille, tu vois... Dit Rose.

Je vous aime. Dis-je, en les serrant dans mes bras.

Carlisle et Esmé me tendirent leur cadeau. Cadeau que je m'empressais d'ouvrir.

C'était un magnifique collier.

Je voulais l'offrir à ta mère, mais... Enfin, je te l'offre. Et si un jour tu as une fille, tu le lui donnera. Sinon, Samuel le fera.

Merci Esmé.

Carlisle me donna un autre paquet. Un bracelet.

Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir. Avoua t-il.

C'est génial. Merci Carlisle.

Les cadeaux s'enchaînèrent, et arriva le moment où tout le monde partit.

On se voit dans une semaine alors. Dit Alice.

Oui tous ensemble au musée.

Ça va être cool...

Tout le monde partit, mais mon père me prit la main.

Maman aurait été très fière tu sais.

Merci papa. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime ma puce.

Sammy POV

Salut maman, c'est Sammy. C'était l'anniversaire de Bonnie aujourd'hui. Tout le monde était présent. Sauf toi... Tu nous manque tu sais. Surtout à papa. Ça faisait trois semaines que nous ne nous étions pas vu pour plusieurs raisons. Samuel a bien changer ! Bonnie et James peuvent être fiers, ils ont un super gamin. Parker aussi grandit bien. Ellen et moi, voulons avoir un deuxième enfant. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de temps d'écart entre Parker et le futur bébé, mais c'est ce que veut Ellen. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois ici, avec nous. Je dois y aller, j'ai un fils qui m'attends et une femme. Je reviendrai demain, je te le promet.

Je jetais un dernier regard à la tombe, puis je partis.


End file.
